Por enseñarme a amar
by Wanheda57
Summary: Clarke y Lexa viven el amor, se enseñan a amar, y construyen una conexión que traspasa hasta los límites del tiempo.


_Mi amada Clarke._

 _Aún me sigo preguntando cuáles son las probabilidades de que hayas aparecido en mi vida de la forma en la que lo hiciste, rompiendo todos mis esquemas, atravesando mis enormes muros de hormigón de la forma tan simple en la que lo hiciste; atravesándolas simplemente, como si no tuvieran ningún efecto sobre ti._

 _Jamás he sido capaz de pronunciarme ante los demás de la misma forma en la que lo hago contigo, sintiéndome libre y sintiendo que importo; de manera nerviosa, cosa que nadie consigue provocar en mí; sabiendo querer y dejándome querer; aprender que las cosas vienen poco a poco, a no ser impaciente; aprendiendo a quererme... aprendiendo que aunque el mundo pueda parecer estar en tu contra, no existe motivo por el que dejar que eso se cierna sobre ti, a ser fuerte, a ver más allá de toda esa oscuridad en la que sentía la necesidad de encerrarme, a calmar y entender y afrontar ese llanto de soledad que solo se calmaba cuando no era capaz de quererme lo más mínimo y trataba de cambiar el dolor mental por uno físico, me ayudaste con eso también. Jamás me habían querido por encima de mis cicatrices, por encima de toda esa oscuridad de la que cuanto más trataba de escapar, más me atrapaba..._

 _Aprendí tanto contigo._

 _Gracias por amarme, por amarnos, por amarte, y por enseñarme lo que es el amor._

 _Nos quedan apenas unas horas para comenzar el resto de nuestras vidas, juntas, y por dentro me siento como una niña pequeña, lo único que me apetece ahora mismo es ir corriendo a la otra habitación en la que te encuentras y ver qué tal te sienta el vestido que elegí para ti. Seguro que estás preciosa, es imposible que no lo estés._

 _Adoro el vestido que has elegido para mí, es perfecto; ambas vamos a ir de blanco y eso me encanta._

 _Tómate esta carta como una muestra más de mi amor hacia ti; como en ningún momento pude quererte un poco menos porque siempre te quiero y te adoro y te amo más y más. Ni siquiera sé si te la daré. Seguramente la guarde unos siete años, ya que es nuestro número, y en nuestro aniversario te la daré._

 _Gracias por hacerme ver que la vida es más que sobrevivir. Gracias por enseñarme a amar._

 _Vivir a tu lado es como un constante sueño del que aún tengo miedo de despertar... y mientras tanto, disfrutaré todos los días que despierto a tu lado._

 _Por siempre tuya._

 _Lexa_

* * *

 _Mi amada Lexa._

 _Los nervios ahora mismo juegan conmigo a su antojo, hacen que me tiemblen las manos, que quiera llorar de felicidad, que quiera salir corriendo por esa puerta y cruce el pasillo en tu búsqueda..._

 _Recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer como nos conocimos. Nuestra historia de amor pudo no haber empezado con el mejor de los comienzos; si me llega a decir alguien que estábamos destinadas a casarnos cuando todo empezó, puede que ambas nos hubiéramos empezado a reír. No empezamos con muy buen pie, no, pero no cambiaría absolutamente nada de todos esos años si con ello nuestra vida tomaría el rumbo que ha tomado._

 _Me siento como en una nube con el vestido que has elegido, sabes que esos vestidos pomposos de princesas no me van demasiado, y aunque este no lo sea porque me conoces demasiado bien, me siento como una de ellas, esperando verte... esperando ver a mi princesa. Contando las horas que faltan para empezar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas._

 _Ojalá pudiera verte con tu vestido... cruzo los dedos por que te haya gustado. Cuando lo vi y te imaginé con él, tuve la sensación de que hoy podría estar sujeta a que me dé un infarto de lo preciosa que estarás. Espero que lo hayas adorado tanto como yo cuando lo vi y te imaginé con él puesto._

 _Nunca imaginé que un ser humano pudiera sentir tal grandeza de amor hacia otra persona. Quizás no es ni humano lo mucho que, como siempre nos decimos, te quiero y te adoro y te amo. Jamás imaginé sentir esto por alguien, sentir que quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti, a los hijos que tendremos, a ese perro o ese gato; sentir que no podré tener un mal día si nada más abrir los ojos lo primero que veo es a ti a mi lado._

 _Pensé en escribirte esta carta, que ni sé si llagarás a leer, para calmar mis nervios. Porque estos nervios solo consigues provocarlos tú, con o sin tu presencia. Quizá la leas algún día, lejano, en el que no me sienta como una niña pequeña avergonzada por lo cursi que pueda sonar. Quizá en ese día especial; en nuestro siete dentro de siete años._

 _Siempre me dices que te enseñé a amar, pero yo no supe lo que realmente era amar hasta que te encontré. Hasta que por fin pude comprender a esas personas que hablan de un amor que va más allá, más allá de lo que a simple vista creemos posible. Hasta que por fin entendimos juntas a esos chiflados que hablan de almas gemelas... de personas que parece que están hechas a medida para ti, que consiguen ver en ti lo que otros no son capaces de ver._

 _Por siempre tuya._

 _Clarke_

* * *

 **¡Siéntete libre de expresarme tus opiniones en las reviews!**


End file.
